An Adventure
by bokayjunkieKuippo
Summary: They wouldn’t want to go in this adventure with anyone else. Trevor and Corrie TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: An Adventure

**Summary**: They wouldn't want to go in this adventure with anyone else.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine…not even this idea.

**Note**: Thanks to Jill for giving me ideas to spark up my muse…and sorry everyone if this story seems pointless.

—

It was all surreal. How the hell had a normal girl like her end up in one of the most flashing and lively cities in America? For the first 18 years of her life she had only lived in one city, and has been in two different states max. Boston was a beautiful place of course, but after living there for practically all your life, it gets boring. And sure the beautiful lights of New York City was a sight that she'll never forget. But there was something different about Las Vegas, something grown up, that sent chills down her spine.

Corrina Sanchez looked up at the interior of the Vegas Tipton in awe. It was golden and radiant. It amazed her how marvelous this place was…even though it looked exactly the same as the lobby of the Boston Tipton, asides from the room that held the casino's.

"You don't understand!" London's aggravated voice interrupted Corrie's daze. "I'm London Tipton! As in my daddy owns this hotel."

"Of course, and I'm the Queen of England." the flamboyant man behind the front desk said with an eye roll, not even bothering to look up at London.

"Well not with that attitude and make-up you're not." she retorted.

"London, why can't you just give him your ID so we can get to our rooms!" Maddie suggested.

"I don't need an ID, I am London Tipton! _Everyone should know who I am_." she said the last part loudly more to the desk clerk who barely even acknowledged her.

"Well we're not getting anywhere with you being London Tipton, he needs an identification!" Mary-Margaret said, irritated.

"Listen kid," the clerk interrupted them. "Unless you have proof that you're the Tipton daughter, or have money to pay for these suites, you're not getting in anywhere."

"I shouldn't have to put up with this!" she screeched, then back to the clerk. "Once I tell my daddy what you're doing to her precious princess, you are sooo fired!"

"Mh-hm." he continued, not even bothering. "Like I haven't heard that before."

"Now what are we gonna do?" Maddie sighed. "Miss. Stubborn over here wont give up her ID or her money. Where are we gonna stay now?"

"Is there a problem here ladies?" a fifth voice echoed through and they looked up surprised to see Mr. Moseby in between them.

"Mr. Moseby, what are you doing here?" Maddie asked.

"My agenda here is not that important."

She looked at him with a smirk. "You're here to check out the competition aren't you?"

"Maybe." he mumbled. "But I also have other reasons as to why I'm here. Now, why are you four standing in the lobby and not in your room?"

"We should have been checked in already if somebody would let us." London said, jerking her head towards the clerk who was now on the phone. "The stupid prick didn't know who I was!"

"I see. You four get your luggage ready, I'll take care of this." with an assuring smile, Mr. Moseby walked to the front desk, leaving the girls in relief.

"That was a close one." Maddie said. "You better be grateful that Moseby's here."

"Yeah yeah."

"Alright ladies, all is set, the bellboys will take your bags now." Mr. Moseby said with a smile, handing them their card key.

"Thank you Moseby." London smiled at him grateful, then glanced back at the clerk and gave him a glare. He just looked back at her with a nervous smile. She huffed and walked away.

The girls all gave their luggage to the bellboys, then following London. As they walked Corrie felt as if something was off. It was as if someone was watching her. She immediately swift her body around, glancing the room, but nothing. All she saw were different lights flashing at her. Shaking her head, figuring it was nothing, Corrie continued to walk on ahead.

* * *

It was all a blur. It was as if they weren't real. The lights, the people, the place. Was she really here? Maddie, Mary-Margaret and Corrie walked down the streets of the Las Vegas strip, in awe at their surroundings. It was already well into the evening, the sun setting and the lights of the different buildings starting to shine.

Unfortunately for them, their personal guide, and free ticket to everything, was back at the hotel under suite lockdown by Mr. Moseby and her father. Due to an incident that occurred between London and celebrity at some event, for which she had to be punished with. But seeing as how they were already in Vegas when her father received the information, Mr. Tipton sent Moseby to look after her. So that's where London was now, in her suite while Maddie, Mary-Margaret and Corrie tried to find their way around.

"I am so hungry right now." Maddie groaned.

"I told you we should have just stayed at the Tipton!" Mary argued. "The restaurant was right there!"

"But London made reservations! And its free, we don't have to pay for anything no matter how many food we get!" Maddie countered. "Why spend our entire money saved up for this trip on one dinner?!"

"Ugh, I knew we shouldn't have trusted air head with this!"

"Guys lets all calm down." Corrie said to them calmly. "We're fortunate that London took us here! Now can we please make use of this paid vacation and not fight?"

"Fine." the two sighed.

"But how are gonna get there?" Mary asked. "We don't even know where Caesar's Palace is!"

A moment later they suddenly heard a familiar voice calling to them. "Over here!"

The three girls turned to see London waving for them from a car. "London!" the exclaimed, rushing to the car.

"About time you three noticed me." she said when they arrived at her call. "Now get in so we can get to the restaurant! I'm starving!"

The three immediately entered the car, sitting in the back with London. "I can't believe Moseby let you out!" Maddie said, as the car drove off.

"Well what Moseby doesn't know wont hurt him." she said cheekily.

Maddie did a double take. "What are you talking about? London?!"

* * *

"This is without a doubt the best ice cream I've ever tasted." Corrie mumbled, taking another bite, not caring about a brain freeze that would ensue pretty soon. "Ow." she stopped, feeling the effect of eating ice cream too fast.

"Take a breather Corrina." Mary-Margaret chuckled.

After a delicious dinner at one of Caesar's finest restaurants, the four girls made their way to the mall to do a little retail therapy. According to London, all these interruptions she's had on her vacation was giving her a headache and she needs a new Gucci attire to help her get better.

After a little shopping, the girls took a rest at FAO Schwartz to get some decadent desserts. Suffice to say, it was like Christmas for Corrie, what with a gigantic ice cream cone the size of a popcorn box that held a brownie fudge ice cream inside. It was like she was having dinner all over again.

"Where are Maddie and London?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, they were here a few minutes ago." Corrie shrugged, taking a lick of her spoon that had hot fudge on it.

Maddie glanced around the shop, then looked up at the balcony on the second floor that held the toy store. There she saw Maddie and London holding up stuffed animals, looking like they were going back to their childhood playing with the fluffy toys.

"Found them." Mary said with an eyeroll, pointing up.

Corrie turned and her eyes widen in delight at the sight. "Oohh! Can we go up there too?!"

"Once you finish your ice cream." she said sternly. After knowing the girl since the fifth grade, she's been like the older sister to Corrie, always looking out for her. She always made sure Corrie was safe whether it was physically, emotionally or mentally.

"Fine." she pouted, turning back to her ice cream which was almost halfway done.

"Now I'll be upstairs making sure those two don't get in trouble. You stay here and finish this up then you can come up, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good." Mary-Margaret got off the stool and made her way to the escalators, glancing back at Corrie from time to time.

Once Mary was finally to the second floor, Corrie focused her attention back on the ice cream in front of her. She took the hot fudge and poured some more on the ice cream. Taking in a deep breath, she took her plastic spoon and dug in the ice cream and ate it. It definitely tasted better the second time around. She took a piece of the waffle cone and scooped up some of the ice cream and took it in her mouth, her eyes rolling back at the heavenly taste.

"I have never seen a girl eat ice cream like you do." an amused voice said behind her.

Corrie jumped in her seat, her hand flying to her chest, trying to keep her heart beating calm. She turned around her seat to see a guy about her age looking at her with an amused smile. She quickly swallowed the ice cream, taking a moment to regain composure. "Excuse me?" she said to him in a low voice.

"Unless of course they're below the age of ten." He chuckled and took a seat next to her, the stool that Mary-Margaret had occupied not too long ago. "You know, I feel as if I keep seeing you everywhere." he admitted.

"Um…"

"I'm not a stalker or anything!" he cleared quickly. "I promise. I'm Trevor, by the way." he held out his hand for her to shake.

She looked at it warily before shaking it. She didn't know why, but there was something sensual at the feel of his masculine hands covering hers. His hand was large yes, but also warm, soft and inviting. Can a hand be inviting? She immediately pulled away, bringing her arm to her side.

"Corrie."

"I saw you earlier today, at the lobby of the Tipton." he continued. "And I swear I saw you somewhere else. Have you ever been to Boston?"

"Yeah." she replied, her voice a bit hoarse. "I live there."

Trevor's eyes lit up, as if he was having an epiphany. "And have you ever been to the Boston Tipton?"

"Yeah, numerous of times." she started to feel a bit more comfortable talking to him now. "You?"

"A couple of times. We always have our Merit Scholar convention held there. That's probably where I've seen you. You know the candy counter girl right?"

"Maddie? She's my friend."

"Well there you go."

"How do you know her?"

"She's an old friend of mine." he shook his head, trying to hold back an eye roll at the thought of his and Maddie's _friendship_. "So I saw Maddie and London with you two earlier. What are you guys doing here?"

"Vacation." she answered simply, taking another huge bite of her ice cream. Once the cold dessert was in her mouth, it registered to her that a very handsome man was sitting next to her, watching her pig out on ice cream. Heck, he'd even commented on it. She tried to be inconspicuous, and tried to salvage what's left of her lady like manners.

Trevor just chuckled at her attempt. "You don't have to stop on my account." he said after seeing her trying to cover up her mouth full of ice cream. "I think you look adorable when you're eating."

Even with the mouth full of ice cream, Corrie still felt burning hot with the comment, causing a blush to erupt on her cheeks. After she swallowed the big lump of ice cream and getting over the brain freeze that ensue, Corrie wiped the corners of her mouth, trying not to be embarrassed in front of Trevor.

"I'm assuming you guys just got here today?" Trevor continued to ask.

"Yeah."

"How long are you guys staying?"

"A few days. We're taking a little break before we get ready for college."

"That sounds nice."

"What about you? Are you here for vacation as well."

"Kind of yeah. Its my bud's birthday. 21, so we gotta go crazy."

"Of course. But why would a guy like you, who's intention for being in this city was to get wasted, be doing at a toy store?" she questioned. "Should I be worried that you're some kind of molester or something?"

"No." he chuckled. "I was actually on my way to see the guys when I saw you here…and…I don't know." he trailed off, suddenly turning shy, looking down to avoid looking at her.

"Oh." another blush appeared on Corrie's cheek at his revelation. "Well shouldn't you get back to your friends then? Wouldn't they be waiting for you?"

He glanced down at his cell phone to see an envelop flashing on the screen, saying 7 Messages, indicating his friends have been contacting him. "They can manage without me." he shrugged, ignoring their messages, putting it back in his pocket, focusing on the beautiful girl in front of him.

"So how long have you known Maddie?"

"Since freshmen year high school. We recently just became closer friends." she responded. "How do you know Maddie exactly?"

"Well we…" he struggled to find the words. "We…kind of went out."

Corrie raised a brow. "Kind of went out?"

"Originally I was on a date with London…but it ended up being a date with Maddie." he explained carefully. "It's a really long story."

"I don't even know if I want to know." she said. "But if you guys went out, how come Maddie's never mentioned you? London I understand. She kinds of forgets everything else after she see's a new pair of shoes. But Maddie and I tell each other everything."

"Could be cause she hates me."

"Why?"

"We never really agreed on a lot of things. Actually we didn't agree on anything, period. So after that one date, she's got it in her head that I was the root of all evil and that's probably why she doesn't want to remember me."

"Root of all evil?" she asked amused. Then thought back to her conversations with Maddie. "Wait, were you the anti-environmentalist who kept calling her a tree hugger?"

"Oh so she does talk about me."

"Yeah, whenever a guy or anyone else is being mean to her, she'll just remember that they weren't as mean as this anti-environmentalist jerk she went out with once." then added. "And I guess that guy was you."

"Why am I not surprised." he laughed. "This doesn't bother you or anything, does it?"

"Why would it bother me?"

"Cause you're talking to the guy that your friend loathes."

"I think I'll be fine." she giggled.

"And I hope my history with Maddie isn't gonna change anything."

"What's there to change?"

"Nothing yet." he smiled. "But I'm hoping we can solve that."

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like to go out with me? Tomorrow maybe?"

She looked at him trying to comprehend. "Go out? Like a date type thing?"

"Yeah."

"You want to go out with me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm…me."

He grinned. "Exactly. You're beautiful and cute, and I feel really comfortable talking to you."

"But you don't even know me."

"Which is why I'd like to take you out, so I can get to know you."

Corrie blinked. Had this gorgeous guy really just asked her out? She contemplated pinching herself to see if she was dreaming, but thinking that she'd look even more foolish in front of him if she did so. But still, it was all too good to be true for someone like him to want to go on a date with a girl like her.

"If you're worried about Maddie, I understand." Trevor said, a bit sad at her silence.

"No!" she immediately said, snapping out of her stance. "I'd…I'd love to go out with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: An Adventure

**Summary**: They wouldn't want to go in this adventure with anyone else.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine…not even this idea.

—

"I still can't believe it!" Maddie squealed. "Your first date!" she pulled Corrie's hair back to tie it to a pony tail, but she pulled it a bit too tight.

"Ow!" Corrie exclaim, feeling as if the hair was gonna be pulled out from her scalp. "I would like to have a full head of hair for this date please."

"Sorry, I'm just excited!" she squealed again.

"Are you sure you want to be going out on a date with this guy that you just met?" Mary asked her.

"For the last time Mary, yes, I want to."

"But you just met him!"

"Oh shush Mary!" Maddie hissed to her. "This may be the only date Corrie will get to go on!"

"Thanks for that Maddie." Corrie deadpanned.

"You know what I mean." she said, walking around to face her. "This your first date ever Corrie. And this could be the only time I get to be here for your first date! I want to do my part as the best friend by helping you get ready!"

Corrie giggled. "Thanks Mads."

"You're not even worried that this guy could be a psychopath?" Mary said.

"I'm sure he isn't. he isn't right Corrie?"

"No, he isn't." she shook her head.

"And how would you know, you just met him!"

"Yeah, it is a bit of a wonder that you got a date on your first day here!" Maddie exclaimed. "How did that happen anyway?"

Corrie shrugged. "I was just eating my ice cream, he came over and told me he saw me check in yesterday so he came by to say hi and he asked me out."

"Wait, he saw you checking in?" Mary asked.

"Well all of us technically."

"Who cares, this guy sounds like he's a stalker!"

"He is not. He lives in Boston and has been to the Tipton there, so he's seen me there a few times. He recognized me and said hi to me."

"Still sounds like a stalker to me."

"Mary stop being such a downer!" Maddie scolded. "That is so cute! he's seen you before and now he's finally found the courage to ask you out! Sounds like he's really in to you!"

She blushed at the comment. "I'm sure he's just being nice."

"No way! He's gotta be into you if he remembered you all the way from Boston!" Maddie pointed out. "Now what does he look like? Is he cute? I bet he's cute."

"He is. He's very cute."

"Aaaww, Corrie your blushing mad!"

"Can we just please get this whole thing done with?" Corrie pleaded. "He's picking me up pretty soon and I don't want to make him wait."

"Ok, lets get you all glammed up!" Maddie squealed excitedly, going back behind her to get her hair ready.

"Just don't go too overboard please. I don't want to look like a Barbie doll."

"Please I'm not London." she rolled her eyes. "A few adjustments on your hair, a dab of make-up and viola, you're done!"

"Good."

"Ok, Mary can you go check on London for me please."

Mary-Margaret looked at her incredulously. "What do I look like, her nanny?"

"Come on, Mr. Moseby trusted me to look after her while he's on a conference call with Esteban. If she escapes again, then I'll be fired!"

"Fine." she sighed heavily, getting up from the bed and walked lazily towards the door. After Mr. Moseby found out London had snuck out, he immediately put her in more security under her suite lockdown and has been super strict on her. "But you owe me." she said before leaving the room.

"Are you nervous?" Maddie asked as she fixed Corrie's hair.

"Yeah." she breathed. "He's really cute and really nice. I still can't believe he asked me out."

"So are you sure he isn't a psychopath?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Good cause I wouldn't want any guy hurting you. I mean, as much as annoying her nagging was, Mary did have a point. We don't even know who this guy is."

"Yeah." she mumbled. "About that…Maddie, remember that guy that you said you went out with a long time ago? The one who was an anti-environmentalist?"

"Mh-hm, what about him?"

"His name is Trevor right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Corrie blinked, hesitating before answering. "Because he's the guy I'm going out with." she said quickly.

Maddie paused, processing what she had just said. "Trevor?" she said. "You're going out with Trevor?"

"Yeah." she breathed, anticipating her reaction.

"Trevor." she repeated, sitting down on the bed feeling her legs giving up support. "As in shaggy hair, blue eyes, killer smile that could make a girl weak at the knees Trevor?"

"That would be the one."

"Did you know him before?"

"No. He introduced himself and said he knew you and that he was the guy you went out with."

"Oh."

"This isn't gonna be a problem is it?" she asked her friend worriedly. "I mean not that I'm anticipating on going out with Trevor again, but I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable then I can-"

"No." Maddie immediately cut her off. "It's not weird. And yeah Trevor was a jackass to me, but he is sweet and nice. And you like him, I could tell, and by the sound of it he likes you too. So by all means, don't cancel on my benefit."

"You wouldn't be uncomfortable with this?"

"No." she said honestly. "We weren't really anything. It wasn't even a date. It's just a shock to me is all. I thought after that, I would never see him again."

"Well you're gonna have to. He's picking me up in twenty minutes."

"Right."

"Are you gonna be ok seeing him again?"

Maddie smiled at her friend, touched that she was worried for her benefit. "Don't worry Cor, I won't rip his head off."

* * *

"So what college are you going to?" Trevor asked, casually taking her hand to his as they walked through the crowd.

"Boston University."

"No way, I go there too!"

"Seriously? That's awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm going in my third year."

"I'm so glad. I was scared I wouldn't know anybody."

"Why, where are your friends going?"

"Well Mary-Margaret's going to Berkley, so we'll be thousands of miles apart." she said sadly. "London isn't going to college at all."

Trevor laughed. "Not surprised."

"Yeah she's being held back." Corrie nodded. "Actually, after all the trouble she's gotten in the past couple of weeks, and the fact that she's barely passed any of her class because she never goes to school, her father's thinking about sending her to boarding school."

"Boarding school? Wow, heavy."

"I know."

"Where? Can't be some fancy school in London or Paris, so Siberia maybe?"

"No." she giggled. "The Tipton has a cruise ship, and it's a year round trip around the world. The ship has a high school program in it, so that's where she'll be going to school. This way, London wont be able to escape anywhere to skip class."

"Nice. And of course the Tipton would have a cruise line, how silly of me."

"Yes, shame on you." she teased. "Although I don't think London's understood the intention of this yet. She thinks she's just going for a vacation at sea."

"Again, I'm not surprised."

"And Maddie's going to Harvard."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

She eyed him. "Is that suppose to be sarcasm."

"No! No sarcasm!" he assured. "I'm truly happy for her. Maddie's a bright girl, she deserves to get in Harvard."

"Yeah, she does." Corrie smiled. "And it wasn't weird for you or anything earlier when you picked me up, was it?"

"Honestly no. Maddie and I weren't really anything so there was really any kind of pent up feelings I had."

"That's what Maddie said too. I asked her if it was ok that I went out with you today, and she said she was fine."

"Good. And she didn't seem that mad at me when I picked you up earlier."

"That's because she was already prepared to see you, and because Mary-Margaret was there. She's calmer when she's around."

"Lucky for me then."

She giggled. "I'm getting a bit tired, can we sit down?"

"Sure, lets sit over there." he pointed at the empty spots on the benches in the middle of the room. The two sat down and watched pleasantly as they were seated on the bench at the last row for a makeshift theater, for the puppet show that's playing in front of them.

It was the perfect date in Corrie's eyes. Even though she had nothing else to compare. He had picked her up, one o'clock on the dot. She was perfectly ready, hair down, make up done, her clothes were ready for a casual day out. Trevor smiled at her, loving every minute he gets to spend looking at the beautiful girl. It was a bit awkward having to see Maddie again, but they were more civil towards each other this time.

Trevor took her to Excalibur, much to Corrie's delight. Everywhere they went it was filled with Renaissance themed fun, which Corrie just found delightful. They've been to a few stores where they bought some knick-knacks, stuffed monkey that hung on your neck, opera singer's hat. Things that Corrie found cute and fun. It was exactly the kind of thing that she liked, which Trevor picked up just by their encounter at FAO Schwartz the night before.

The two watched in in amusement as the puppet show continued to play out in front of them. They couldn't keep the smile off their face the entire time.

"So how does it feel?" he suddenly asked her in a quiet voice, not wanting to disturb anybody listening to the show. "Come next month you'll officially be a college student."

"Yeah." she breathed. "Kind of nervous, but excited at the same time."

"I know how it feels." he smiled nostalgically. "Kind of like when you're starting high school, but its more real this time. You're out on your own and you don't have your friends to fall back on for support. It's scary, but at the same time it's the most exciting time of your life."

"I just wish I can get through without having a breakdown."

"Oh there will be breakdown. It wouldn't be a real college experience without a breakdown. But trust me, it will all be worth it."

"I don't even know how I got in Boston U."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not exactly the smartest tool in the shed." she admitted. "I barely understood a thing we learned in high school. I figured I would be the kind of girl who wouldn't get to a good university and probably just fall back on community college. But, miracles of all miracles, I got in."

"Of course you got in."

"You still don't know me that well to know what I was like in school, trust me, it's a miracle." she said. "And I'm still a bit overwhelmed as to what I want to do."

"Why, what's your major?"

"Mass communications."

"That's not too bad."

"But I doesn't even sound like me."

"Why, what is you?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." she sighed. "For so long I've been the fangirl who gets giddy at just the mention of her favorite celebrity. That was my thing, everyone knew me as that. They actually though I had some kind of mental problem, but no, I'm just a fan. It wasn't until I graduated high school that I started to grow up, started to realize that London wasn't really that nice to me, even though she's still my friend. And now that I've caught up with reality, I feel like it's too late for me to decide what my future's gonna be."

"It's never too late Corrie." he said softly. She looked down, not really believing his statement, which he could tell. "I use to go to Harvard." he blurted out.

Her head jerked back up, looking at him "What?"

"I use to go to Harvard." he repeated. "I had everything all planned out. I was in political science, I wanted to become President someday. And then I realized it wasn't really what I wanted to do."

"Then what happened?"

"I wanted to switch to a different major so I transferred. Suffice to say my parents weren't happy. But it wasn't like there was any harm done. I got in through scholarship so they didn't even waste a penny. They were just disappointed that I wouldn't get to fulfill a promising career path."

"Why didn't you just stay in Harvard and switched majors?"

"Because I didn't feel like I belonged there. It was just too suffocating for me." he admitted. "After two years at that school I felt as if I was the fish out of sea."

"That's something hard to imagine." she said. "Maddie told me you're really smart. And just by hanging out with you I feel really intimidated by your intelligence."

"Trust me, its nothing to be intimidated by." he chuckled. "I realize I sound like such a jerk just by picking on someone for not understanding the difference between loose and lose."

She chuckled with him, although she didn't really understand his joke.

"But there's no need for you to be intimidated by me."

"No matter how much reassurance you give me, I'll still be intimidated." she giggled. "So now you're transferred to Boston University?"

"Mh-hm."

"Why Boston U?"

"My sister goes there." he said. "When I visited the campus last year in the fall to help her settle in, I fell in love with it. It felt right, you know. Standing in that court yard, looking at the fallen leaves being dragged away by the wind. It was just peaceful, so free spirited. I just felt like I belonged there."

"That's beautiful." Corrie mused. "I hope I feel something close to that when I settle in there."

"Haven't you been there before?"

"Twice. But both times were rushed. The first time was for a meeting, the second was for my interview."

"Well I can't guarantee that you'll get the same experience. I doubt that happens to everyone. I didn't even know that could happen to someone until it happened to me. Just don't feel bad if it doesn't happen to you."

She nodded. "What did your family think when you told them you were transferring?"

"My sister was happy, of course." he said. "Surprised that I gave up Harvard because she knew that was my dream school since kindergarten. But she was happy that we get to spend more time with each other. She's going in her last year."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. My parents, on the other hand, took a while to process the fact. They had gotten over the initial shock that I was dropping out of Harvard, but they were still disappointed. Fortunately, my sister talked to them and they eased up to me switching schools and major."

"What is your new major now?"

"Legal studies."

"Not bad. What kind?"

"Environmental protection."

She looked at him surprise. "But that's…"

"I know." he smiled, amused at himself as well. "Have you ever seen Planet Earth?"

"Yeah, Maddie made us watch it when it came out."

"Its funny how it affects you so strongly."

She giggled. "The environmental bug got to you too?"

"Yeah. And after hearing numerous speeches by Al Gore, it got me thinking. I really don't want to have to depend on scientist to try and figure out an end to global warming, when we can prevent it ourselves by taking care of our environment."

She stared back at him, astound at his words. "Madeline is that you?"

"Shut up." he rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell Maddie this earlier? It may ease her off you, cause you know the only thing she hates about you is because she thinks you want to eliminate the rain forest."

"There wasn't really any time for us to socialize." he shrugged. "And plus, I like teasing her."

"You're mean." she giggled. "But that's amazing, what you want to do. A really big career jump."

"I know. I didn't think it was possible, I thought it was too late for me too. I had already set up my roots in politics that I didn't think I could get out. But I managed to and I couldn't be more happier." he glanced at her. "Corrie, nothing in life is certain. But its never too late for anything."

"You think so?"

"Trust me, I know so." he chuckled. "Its gonna be an adventure for sure, just finding out what you want in life. I'm gonna go through it again come next month. But like I said, it'll be worth it."

"I hope you're right." she said softly. "My mom's really happy I'm going to college, I don't want to disappoint her by not finishing."

"And you will." he said. "Corrie, I know we still don't know each other that well, and I hope to change that, but I would like to go through this adventure with you. Would you be ok with that?"

Corrie smiled at him. "I'd love to."

* * *

Corrie looked down at the map, but her shaking hands made it difficult for her to read anything. And even if her hands weren't shaking, it wasn't like the blurry lines of the paper could make sense to her. She sighed, giving up on the map, putting it back in her folder. Now how was she going to find her way to her dorm room? Wasn't the point of orientation for people to show her around? Why did they just ditch the group of freshmen's in the dust to get coffee?

Corrie thought back to what Trevor had told her about his experience in this campus. How it just felt right with him. She looked around the courtyard, the leaves covered fields, students running around. It didn't really feel any different. Nothing changed really. Trevor had said he had this gut feeling inside that told him it felt like home to him. Did she feel anything in her gut? No. She frowned. She knew it was an unlikely possibility to feel the same thing Trevor had when stepping in this campus, but she wanted to at least feel _something_.

She decided to stop her obsession with a _feeling_, and start trying to find her dorm room before the day ends so she can at least get her things ready. As she looked for someone who looked like they knew their way around the campus, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around her face lit up at the sight of her boyfriend.

She immediately launched at him into a tight hug. He picked her up, happy to finally see her after being apart for three days. "I miss you." he mumbled into her hair, loving the feel of his face buried in the crook of her neck. "You have no idea how much."

"I miss you too." she mumbled, trying not to tear up at this emotional moment.

After arriving back from Las Vegas, their relationship had been more real than it had been while they were on vacation. They weren't too hot and heavy for each other that their lips were practically attached together. But they were inseparable. It was just a new and blooming relationship, but to them it was something so much more. They didn't expect to click with each other so fast, nor to be so serious in just a short amount of time. But they knew what they had was something different, something special.

"How's your day been so far?" he asked, his voice muffled as he kissed her neck, to her cheek, then finally landing on her lips.

Once they finally pulled back, Corrie's eyes closed, basking in his presence as his lips rested on her forehead, never wanting to let her go. She groaned, and just went limp in his embrace, resting her body against his.

"That doesn't sound too good." he commented, his cheek resting on her head.

"Our guide ditched us and I don't know where my dorm room is." she said, her voice muffled against his chest.

He chuckled sending vibrations through his body, which Corrie felt. "Let me see." he took the paper that held her information, and looked at it, all the while still having her in his arms. "Adams, hey, you're across from me."

She raised her head to look at him in delight. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm on Jefferson. We're literally neighbors."

"That's great. I was afraid we'd end up on other sides of the campus."

"Well I think this concludes that it's fate."

She giggled at him. "How's your day been? Better than mine hopefully?"

"Its great." he smiled. "Specially now that I found you."

"Stop being a cheese ball." she rolled her eyes. "Are you all settled in now?"

"Yeah, my sister and I actually got our things here yesterday so all that's left for us to do now is to organize stuff."

"Lucky."

"Don't worry, I'm available for the rest of the day. I can help you settle in."

She smiled at him. "Really, you would do that for me?"

"Hell yeah! I get to spend more time with you that way."

"Good." she giggled.

"So how bout it? Does this feel right to you, being here?"

She looked up at him, smiling as she stared into his eyes, something she loved to do. There it was, that fluttering feeling in her stomach. It wasn't just the butterflies that occurred whenever she was around him. There was something different about it this time. It was like there's something in her gut that told her…this was right. And it was right there that Corrie finally felt what Trevor meant.

"Yeah." she replied with a smile. "It definitely feels like home now."


End file.
